


新年愿望

by KYotodo



Series: 节日特供 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Chastity Device, PTSD Bones, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 2021年新年贺文
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: 节日特供 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	新年愿望

克里斯托弗满意地欣赏着眼前的景色：莱纳德·麦考伊，星联有史以来最年轻的CMO，除了缚住双手的皮带和浑身的吻痕以外一丝不挂地躺在他床上，以和他的成就相匹配的执着和热情把他压向自己，同时咬牙切齿地威胁道：“如果你不赶紧把你的——”

“现在，医生，你可不是说了算的那个——”

“——二级警报，请立即前往医疗中心报道——”

克里斯托弗扭头看向莱纳德躺在门边的裤子，又低头对上莱纳德的视线。环在他腰间的两条腿突然卸去了力道，莱纳德无声地骂了句脏话。“我告诉过你要加快速度了。”

克里斯托弗张了张嘴，大笑起来。

莱纳德像看疯子一样看着他，而这只让克里斯托弗笑得更厉害了。莱纳德翻了个白眼，  
“我得走了，”他皱眉说道。“你能屈尊解开皮带吗？”克里斯托弗摇摇头：“你不可能就这样过去吧？”

莱纳德低头看了看自己，用他招牌的不耐烦的语气说道：“你有再生仪吗？”

“怎么了？”克里斯托弗收敛了笑意，莱纳德用眼神示意他看向自己身上蔓延的吻痕：“我不可能就这样过去。”

克里斯托弗自得地微笑起来：“我看不出有什么不行。”这句玩笑话为他赢得了又一记眼刀。他从盥洗室中找出再生仪，将仪器固定在最上方的吻痕处。莱纳德僵硬地扬着头，显然不习惯被人治疗。

“这大概要五分钟，”克里斯托弗设置好参数，双手向下滑去。“要是我们动作快一点的话还来得及。”

莱纳德垂下视线，表情空白。“为了让你看起来得体一点，”克里斯托弗补充说，多半是为了看莱纳德气恼的神情，就像他现在这样：眉头皱起，右眉高扬，像漫画人物一样夸张滑稽。 _你们指挥侧怎能如此厚颜无耻，_ 莱纳德脸上清清楚楚地写道，但克里斯托弗手里握着截然相反的证据。莱纳德叹了口气。“多谢您思虑周到，”他的口吻与其说是嘲讽，更像是认命。

克里斯托弗好奇他是否知道，正是因为他总是如此顺从，才让人忍不住想试探出他的底线，如果他真的有底线的话。他把沾满精液的手指压在莱纳德嘴唇上，莱纳德斜了他一眼，皱着眉张嘴含住，不轻不重地咬了一口。

克里斯托弗大笑着抽回手，解开皮带。莱纳德翻了个白眼，揉着手腕坐起来。“你想要……”

“不，五分钟到了，”克里斯托弗温和地说。他取下再生仪放在床头柜上。“记得我的新年礼物就好。”

“你也不必抓住每个机会提醒我。”莱纳德晃晃悠悠地站起来，伸了个懒腰。克里斯托弗欣赏地看着他捡起衣物。“你可是把我的圣诞礼物都收回去了，”他懒洋洋地说。

“你是学会计的吗？”莱纳德把上衣套在头上，凑过来吻了吻他。“我保证你会喜欢的。”

“你怎么能这么确定？”克里斯托弗调笑地问道。莱纳德系好皮带，对他一挑眉毛。“我就是知道。”

“那好吧。”克里斯托弗披了件睡袍，下楼拐进厨房，从冰箱里一排一模一样的纸质餐盒中拿出一个。“我本来的晚餐，”他在莱纳德疑惑地望向自己时解释道，“带上吧，我猜你到时候不会有时间去餐厅吃饭。”

莱纳德看向餐盒的眼神仿佛那是什么没消毒的外星物质，克里斯托弗不得不进一步解释道：“我保证里面有蔬菜和米饭。但你需要自己找个勺子。”

这并没有让莱纳德放松多少，但他总算是接了过去。“我想我总能找到一个，”他咕哝道。“谢了。”

“不客气，”克里斯托弗说，“记得我的新年礼物就好。”

莱纳德嘴角抽搐了一下，推门离开。

下一次他敲开这扇门是三天以后事情了。

“我非常、非常抱歉，”门一打开，莱纳德就匆匆说道，“我本来打算提前一点的，但昨天晚上有突发事件，我——”

“你有吃晚饭吗？”克里斯托弗问道。莱纳德茫然地眨了眨眼睛，摇摇头。

克里斯托弗看了看时间。“泰餐可以吗？”

“可以？”莱纳德困惑地说。

克里斯托弗从衣帽架上摘下外套，把莱纳德领到最近的一家餐馆。现在已经过了饭点，店里没什么人，上菜速度很快。克里斯托弗看着莱纳德飞快地剿灭盘中食物，多少有点明白过来，圣诞节时对方八成也是饿过了头。

“你似乎总是忘记吃饭，”他评论道。“你明明是医生。”莱纳德干笑了两声。“我能治好我自己。”

“这让你的医嘱很没有说服力，”克里斯托弗不赞同地说。莱纳德耸耸肩。“伦理上来说，医生不能救治亲近的人。”

“在星舰上不是这样的，”克里斯托弗温和地反驳道。莱纳德没有作声，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。克里斯托弗于是换了话题：“你有什么计划吗？”

莱纳德尴尬地清了清嗓子。“现在没有了。”

“原本的计划是什么？”克里斯托弗好奇地问道。莱纳德垂着头，嘟哝道：“没什么大不了的。”

“那就去散散步吧，”克里斯托弗停在路边，问道：“往哪个方向走？”莱纳德犹豫了片刻。“我知道市中心有烟花秀……”

“听起来不错，”克里斯托弗朝市中心的方向走去，片刻后莱纳德也跟了上来。街上渐渐出现了人影，喧嚣声从远处传来，衣着奇异的队伍在街中游行。克里斯托弗冷眼看着平民们庆祝新一年的到来，一时间有些恍惚。过去的一年中，地球和毁灭擦肩而过，而人们一无所觉，他们的太阳照常升起。

烟花尖啸着划破夜幕，莱纳德突然抓住他的手。克里斯托弗侧过头去，看见他一脸恐惧地低垂着头。他们像湍急的水流中的两滴油，身不由己地融合在一起。克里斯托弗试着向莱纳德说话，声音却被欢呼声淹没。最后克里斯托弗只好收紧手臂，重重亲吻莱纳德震颤的嘴唇，直到莱纳德挣脱他的手。

他模模糊糊地听见人群开始咆哮起来，但这些声光都淡化在背景中。莱纳德把头埋在他肩上，像溺水之人拥抱浮木，几乎把他揉进骨肉里。他一直在不停地说些什么，克里斯托弗捧起他的脸时，莱纳德却又停下了。克里斯托弗擦掉他脸上的泪痕，困惑不已地看见，在极度的恐慌之后，在喧嚣的人潮之中，莱纳德露出一个安静欣悦的笑容。

_我希望他能多笑笑。_

那笑容和照亮他脸孔的烟花一样转瞬即逝，莱纳德指了指某个方向，克里斯托弗下意识地转头看去，大屏幕上跳动着新年快乐这行字。他终于听见人群在喊：“新年快乐！”而更多的人拥吻彼此，像他们先前一样。

莱纳德重新握住他的手，把一片硬硬的东西塞进他手里。“礼物！”他在克里斯托弗耳边大叫道。克里斯托弗收紧手指，感觉出来那是一片钥匙。他小心地把钥匙塞进大衣内袋中，内心浮现出一个猜测。为了验证这个猜测，他牵着莱纳德在人群中艰难地穿行。莱纳德拽了拽他的手，换了个方向，确认了他的猜测。

至少他等到了莱纳德拿到房卡。他们跌跌撞撞地离开电梯，在莱纳德打开门以前他已经解开两人的皮带。“你作弊，”他控诉着把莱纳德推倒在床上，飞快地拉开裤链。“学员，我要让你知道作弊的下场。”

“你喜欢！”莱纳德抗议道，屈起腿让他脱掉自己的裤子，露出困在皮革和金属中的肉体。“一份礼物不能送两次，”克里斯托弗心不在焉地反驳道，顺着皮革轻轻描画，绕过被困住的阴茎和扎起的阴囊，勾动勒在会阴上的皮带。莱纳德倒抽一口冷气。

“你戴了全套？”克里斯托弗轻声问道。莱纳德咬着下唇点了点头。“操，”克里斯托弗闭了闭眼睛。“莱纳德，你……你真不可思议。”

莱纳德清了清嗓子。“您能原谅我一次吗，长官？”他小声说。

克里斯托弗难以置信地摇摇头，附身亲吻莱纳德的额头。“我最好的新年礼物，”他低声说。莱纳德不自在地躲了一下。“长官？”

“既然你态度这么好，学员，”克里斯托弗从口袋里摸出钥匙，“就这一次。”

他拨开浓密的鬈毛，将钥匙插入锁孔，摘下贞操笼，放在一旁。莱纳德呻吟了一声，阴茎飞快地充血勃起。克里斯托弗把贞操带的下半部分抽出来，流线型的肛塞撑开莱纳德的后穴，润滑剂从松弛的穴口中溢出。“他妈的婊子……”克里斯托弗试探性地按了一按，两根手指轻易地插了进去。“你已经被操过了，是吗？所以你才这么乖？”

“你拿着我的钥匙，”莱纳德怒视着他，“你知道没有别人能碰我。”

“操，”克里斯托弗用力握住自己的阴茎，免得自己直接射出来。“没错，你是我的。”他用另一只手掐着莱纳德腰，将性器对准穴口，缓慢地插了进去。他想要慢慢来，想要记住每一刻，但是莱纳德身体里又湿又热，他的声音软得不可思议，克里斯托弗完全无法控制节奏。他狠狠地干了几下，才伸手去碰莱纳德的阴茎，他就呻吟着射了克里斯托弗一手。

被他的高潮环绕着，克里斯托弗差点缴械，但他有个计划，而不像行事松散的莱纳德，他会把计划执行下去。克里斯托弗稳住呼吸，拾起贞操笼，小心地套上莱纳德疲软的阴茎。莱纳德失神地看着他的动作，分开腿让出空间。“你喜欢被锁着？”克里斯托弗扣好基部的金属环，扎好阴囊，用钥匙重新上锁。

莱纳德摇摇头。“你知道有多痛苦吗，”他懒洋洋的语气和内容极不相符。

“那为什么……？”

莱纳德对上他的视线，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“我没带通讯器。”

“噢？”克里斯托弗轻柔地摩挲他大腿内侧柔软的皮肤。莱纳德晃了晃腿。“这个房间订到二号……今天一整天我都只属于你。新年礼物。”

克里斯托弗一时说不出话来。他环住莱纳德的阴囊揉了揉，莱纳德颤抖着吸了口气。一道亮光划过，克里斯托弗这才注意到从这里能看到烟花，但却听不到声音。

克里斯托弗忽然想起一个问题：“你为什么坚持去看烟花秀？”

莱纳德愣了一下，尴尬地抬起手来挠了挠眼角。“你救了这些人，”他干巴巴地说。“不是我，”克里斯托弗下意识地说。莱纳德不以为然地翻了翻眼睛，克里斯托弗拍开他的手，盯着他的眼睛，认真说道：“是我们。”

“对，”莱纳德说。“你们……”

“还有你，你救了我，你救了企业号上所有的舰员。你是——你是企业号的心脏，莱纳德，你不能带头伤害这颗心。”

莱纳德张了张嘴。“你还没完事呢，长官。”

克里斯托弗盯着他看了一会儿，重新动作起来。高潮后过于敏感的身体在他的操弄下不住地颤抖，克里斯托弗俯身亲吻他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇。他抬起头来，看着莱纳德紧锁的眉头，叹了口气。幸运的是，他总是有一个计划，而且会执行下去。


End file.
